inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mizuki Raimon/Archive 5
Re:Photo Actually....i do like it XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:35, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh.....XD Also i've got a funny photo for you XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:45, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe even FIDEO!!!! XD Need to go bye! (Tell me if you found any Ichino Nanasuke PICS!!!!) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:50, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Grouping Thanks very muchly, Mizuki-senpai~ I'll be sure to do my best. Ganbare-re-re-re-re~ ↳ from: ℛaizza ・ℕojima ・ 12:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Arigatou gozaimasu! I know, but I find myself not too sad... Meh, maybe I'm not too attached. I remembered getting sad when I finished all of Syo's routes in Sweet Serenade. xD Chiisana egao ga hora ''will save the world~♪ Dang Mamo and his wonder-wonder voice. ↳ from: ℛaizza ・ℕojima ・ 13:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I'm not playing it so much now that I've finished all Tokiya's routes. I'm spending all PSP on REPEAT now so I can finish A Class to get the S Class. I tend to get below 6 during one of the minigames. xD ↳ from: ℛaizza ・ℕojima ・ 14:24, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Becoming an Administrator Hi I was wondering how can you become an administrator or what are the requirements for becoming one, or If I have to have been on this wiki some certain amount of time or had other users agree with this?Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 02:12, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Um... 2nd group Well, since we're both in the second group, I would like to ask a question. "How should I organize a episode page in this wiki?" What I meant is, how should an episode page look like? Also, what heading title should it use (e.g., Plot, Summary, Trivia, etc.)? I'm asking this 'cause I'm a bit confused... --[[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 03:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, I saw something fishy in this page: Link: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seto_Midori&diff=prev&oldid=59076 [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 05:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see... No doubt lots of users turned into Group 1. Well, Group 2 will gonna keep me busy for a while... Anyway, what's gonna happen to Midori's page (and the user who seems to like the Midori-Tsurugi pairing)? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 07:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Actually, nobody seemed to have noticed the first word in the page, so I changed it to ''Seto myself. So there's nothing to worry about that page anymore... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 09:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ishido For some reason....i got interested all over Ishido Shuuji O____O After re-watching episode 1 --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) He is the hottest villain XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) H A Y A T O vs. Tokiya I have to agree with that, though. xD The way H A Y A T O is so energetic and free-willed compared to Tokiya is cute. xD ↳ How vivid? Like a 09:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I was laughing my butt of when I realized that! xDDD ↳It's WONDER ↳Add me on Pottermore! MoonSparks198 Do you have one? *O* ↳It's WONDER ↳Add me on Pottermore! MoonSparks198 FriendmePLEASE~!! :))) ↳ Add me on Pottermore! MoonSparks198 12:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I got it! :)))) ↳ Add me on Pottermore! MoonSparks198 12:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Now, im back with being a big fan of Shindou XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Yep XD, but Ishido is still on my top 3 favs in inazuma eleven go. :) though, 1st place is still on shindou on Go, but fideo on the original series. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC) MAybe......KIRINO IS ALSO A SEED?! (And Kariya is only reminding him of his job?) LOL IM JUST JOKING XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:29, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I wish Kirino WAS because it would stir up some problems with Shindou and KIRINO!!!! XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 07:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Active or not? I'll be try to be active everyday, well, I'm always active!! So, what's this about? Urgent: I found a spoiler...Nevermind!! Hey! While I was trying to start the relationship section. I went to Fubuki Shirou and found out the page was all screwed up!!! with codes I think... By unknown user are not... I dont know cuz when I press undo... It's the same.... ok.... Hope you will review.. RSVP! 10:40 (GMT +7) Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind... I got it fixed... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) You can check that spoiler and block him if you want..----- AH.... It;s a code spoiler... If you check the history and see the edition before me... You can see the preview of it... and the page is spolied with codes... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 06:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) re: -____- Oh... maybe you can just write what you remember?►Treite, 07:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re;2 I'll be gone for two days, mainly monday and tuesday because of a seminar workshop on campus journalism.....so goodluck on guarding the wiki :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Japanese translation of the new opening It took me a while, but do you think the translation I made in Naseba Narunosa Nanairo Tamago correct? I don't know, but if I'm wrong at some point, please tell me! [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 09:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, actually, the Ryuu-Rogue subs do say that it's egg... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 09:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! About SS4... Hey! So... I was wondering who is SS4... And he's from my country too... And I wanna get to know him... He isn't up lately eh??? And I am wowed!! that he got a Wiki LIFE badge!! HOw the hell can he be online for 200 days in a row..WOW! Just wanna know ... Is he busy?? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh... He rarely talks??? I don't even know if he's online or not... I left a message on his homepage and he didnt answer.. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Which reminds me... Won't adding a character heading in episode pages will make the character list tad too long? Well, look at Episode 102. I did added character list there, and got quite long... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 09:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re;episode Forgot to say that i'll help on group 2 and mostly on the plot parts. I did the plot for Episode 022 (GO) already. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:38, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Becoming an Admin hi there! I see on your profile that you're an admin. How can i be an admin? is there anything i need to reach to be an admin? anyway, if you don't mind, can you please help me to promote as an admin?? Thank you and nice to meet you :) [[ User:KazemaruShuuya10|'KazemaruShuuya10']] ~Kore wa, Watashi no Talk~ So,...how did the theme go? P.s. added plot and unstubbed episode 21 (GO) and episode 71 --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:20, October 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL Xd let me handle episode 72, 73, 74 and 75 okay? I already downloaded it and will make a plot for it for tommorow. I forgot.....maybe you should have screenshot the theme before you reverted it back O_O --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply oh okay. thanks for the information :) [[User:KazemaruShuuya10|'KazemaruShuuya10']] ~Kore wa, Watashi no Talk~ slider You did not get a screenshot again? Awww... I wanted to see it. :P P.s. What episode will you work on? (so that we wouldn't be editing the same articles) ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 22:56, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Group 2 again... So... I think this wiki should have a proper guidelines about editing episode pages, because it troubles me a lot thinking what an episode page in a wiki should look like. [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 09:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhh..........nice things with the slider :) ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Mizuki, i forgot to ask, do you watch.....Letter Bee? (Okay this is kinda like an out of topic question.....) Also ummm.....do you watch Shangri-La? and also Nurahiyon no Mago? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) New HomePage! Hey!!!! I saw the new homepage! AdventureWriter edited it greatly... Should I add the Create New Page Box there?? Or the Ball at the top left corner of the column?? It would look like this wiki Inazuma Eleven Vi, which I edited it... It's simple... But I think it could help?? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 02:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) p/s: If the page doesn't redirect to the Main Page(like this one..) click the name... Um... I really like your fanfics at the Fanfiction site ^-^ I'm new to the wiki, so could I refer to you for future questions, Admin-sama? You're not weird if you think Shuuji is a bit hot! I think so too~ I also am a big fan of Hiroto, because yes he is HOT and also he is really kind and caring and his hissatsu tecniques are really good ^-^ Anyway I just wanted to know a few sempais that I can refer to for questions on this wiki, I hope you accept my friendliness~ UmeChan08 03:42, October 12, 2011 (UTC)♥•·UmeChan·•♥ Okay, leave it to me :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kiyama I got the Kiyama photo first XD He's so hotter! XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 01:52, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it did help! Thank you~ Wow you are so highly ranked O.o hehe You're so friendly thank you~! ^-^ *bows down too* UmeChan08 09:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Page: FFI- All Stars Ugh... you know the page: FFI- All Stars? No matter what I do, the text always seems to drop down really low. It's annoying... do you have a solution to this problem? UmeChan08 11:44, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Oh, ok. When I came across it, I thought I would report it to you XD UmeChan08 11:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 I recently created a page called "Jerome". The text is: Jerome is a midfielder of Rose Griffon. But I don't know if the page is linked... *gulps* I sure hope I won't get in trouble for that! ^^ But I know how to link it though. Hope that it will turn out well *sigh* UmeChan08 12:14, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Yeah so I managed to successfully link it. But is it called an "uneccessary page"? Should I not make any more pages of that sort? btw the page's name is 'Jerome'. If you are about to ask, yes I don't like to get in trouble with admins that's why I ask admins so many questions haha XD I just like to be sureeee~ :) UmeChan08 12:20, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Okie~ But are pages like that unneccessary? Will I get into trouble making them or can I add pages like those? UmeChan08 12:34, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Urgent! I have to ask you something... urgent! O.o How do you delete a category? UmeChan08 13:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Help admin-san!!!! I AM CRAZY! I EARNED THE LUCKY 43,000 EDIT ON THE WIKI WHEN I DIDN'T!!!!!! O.O T-T UmeChan08 13:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Oh... you've got one too... *whew* so I'm not mad... Oh yes, how to delete a category that has been posted on the page. Like I accidentally put "defenders" category when the person is midfielder... and I already put midfielder... UmeChan08 14:01, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Where were you? O.o? Hi Mizuki, I didn't see you in a few days... Where were you??? Just stopping by to ask... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) OHH... are those pictures in the gallery now??? I wanna see the full size...!!!XD Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) and that's why I don't see you answer me too! XD Um, oh, how to delete the category OFF the page XD ~ UmeChan08 14:22, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 re:photo hey, no fair, i got kiyama's photo first :P oh well, then i'll change photo to..fubuki 10 years after XD ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 22:29, October 14, 2011 (UTC) re:photo hey, no fair, i got kiyama's photo first :P oh well, then i'll change photo to..fubuki 10 years after XD ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 22:31, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay~ Okay! Thank you very much!~ XD UmeChan08 03:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Eh? Uhm, I'll change em' hahaXD UmeChan08 13:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Tenma is a captain? (review the categories) Hey! I saw in the wiki Activity that user:Narutosager Added the Captain Category into Tenma's categories... Is that right?? Please check! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) And... On YouTube?? Can I add... It's shown that Tenma is the captain of Raimon (or whatever that team) in the 3DS game trailer ??? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:47, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ARGH... I can spot where ever Tenma is captain... Where??? Can you send me the links?? _._.... I can spotted it... I searched 3DS Inazuma Go Shine Dark... Saw the video,.. can spotted.... Re: Youtube account Haha... Yup, that's me, 'aishahfaisal'... When I read your comment I think I know who so I just suscribe.... hehe... mia25_sha 15:42, October 15, 2011 (UTC) May I cut in line??? That's me who commented on Mia's channel... LOLZ!! XD Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) And I thought...'aishahfasial' was you... So it's Mia... I didnt read the sentence clearly... O.O haha... I know... shocked at first... XD mia25_sha 15:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Orzge.... You made me embarassed.... I thought... Argh.. I already saw Mizuki's channel before... And I thought I looked like a boy's channel... And not you.. and... mis....understood.. And... nvm Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay.... I obviously seeing you filming CartoonNetwork.... I wish I know It was Inazuma Eleven that they.... Then I can film it... sadly... I like it from the Episode 33 dubbed.. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) - - OK! Good Night Mizuki.... And it seems like you and I are in the same time zone... It's late night here too.. Good night to me and to you too! ! And isn't it midnight at Mia's place??? Cuz it is in Phillipine... And I'm near that place...So I know its timezone Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Death SHINDOU CANNOT DIE!!!!!!!! O_____O PLEASE NOOO!!!!! --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) That reminds me, leave episode 91-94 to me okay? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC) They'd probably think it's false information, add the photo of Hiroto's GO outfit and maybe it may not be removed. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I guess it's because of the Hiroto ten years after photo scam, remember the one with him having an orange shirt? Maybe they thought it was another fake photo. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:55, October 16, 2011 (UTC) As long as it fits the front page, anyways, it's 6 o clock need to logout bye. Tommorow again --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) im sorry about that.u see i dont really like go so i just removed it . i noe it was wrong. my account is on all the time so i guess my sister might have have changed it again and again . im very sorry . i hope youll avvet my apologies. S-Shindou... dies?! WHAT WAS I JUST READING?! SHINDOU IS GONNA DIE?! THAT'S NOT HAPPENING. *calms down* Gimme the link to the trailer right now! 15:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC)